


По дороге из клочков шерсти

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ивайзуми оказывается не в то время не в том месте. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	По дороге из клочков шерсти

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, некоторые персонажи канона выступают в роли зверей  
> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Ивайзуми давал себе зарок. Он чуть ли не клялся, что на подобные мероприятия больше ни ногой. Он был человеком, который берег свой душевный покой, и именно поэтому, прекрасно осознавая собственные границы, пытался уберечь самого себя от лишней боли. Но как-то так получилось, что именно сегодня Ивайзуми пришел в себя уже посреди оживленного скопления людей. Наверное, потому, что день выдался трудный. На учебе случился завал, а новый связующий в команде оказался той еще язвой. Ивайзуми думал, что после Ойкавы ему ничего не страшно, — как же он ошибался.

Получается, ноги сами принесли его туда, где он ожидал найти комфорт — пускай и ненадолго. Его окружала типичная для подобных мест толпа: школьницы всех возрастов, дети с родителями и еще один, особый вид. Это были женщины строгого вида, наметанным глазом выхватывающие из общего скопления потенциальных клиентов, нахохлившиеся и явно преисполненные гордости.

И Ивайзуми, не кривя душой, мог сказать — им было чем гордиться. Он прохаживался вдоль стендов, отчаянно размахивал руками в ответ на предложения подержать или потрогать, и сердце обливалось кровью. Он был словно голодный худеющий человек, который прохаживался вдоль вереницы бесплатных шведских столов. Людям Ивайзуми вымученно улыбался и медленно, шаг за шагом, двигался дальше. Шея болела из-за того, что ему приходилось постоянно крутить головой, оборачиваясь, когда он отходил от стендов. А душа — из-за того, что ничего из этого ему было нельзя.

Если бы у него в распоряжении было чуть больше свободного пространства, то тогда еще можно было подумать, но Ивайзуми снимал небольшую квартиру недалеко от университета, где им втроем было не развернуться. К тому же накрывать на стол также приходилось на троих, а урезать расходы было уже некуда. Оставалось только смириться: он не мог завести еще одного домашнего питомца.

Щенка Ивайзуми пришлось забрать у тети, которая перехотела иметь собаку спустя неделю после ее покупки, а с Киндаичи все решилось даже быстрее. Котенок трясся у мусорных баков и мяукал так, что наверняка перебудил весь дом, а Ивайзуми в этот ранний час как раз вышел вынести мусор. Котенок был тощий, еще подслеповатый, с несуразными длинными лапами; шерсть топорщилась клоками, а особенно смешно — на голове, которая из-за этого была похожа на головку лука. Ивайзуми присел на корточки и осторожно коснулся мордочки пальцем: котенок сперва отшатнулся, а потом, перебирая своими нескладными конечностями, слепо подался навстречу. Ивайзуми почувствовал, как в горле встал ком. Не раздумывая, он подхватил котенка, засунул под куртку и трусцой побежал обратно домой. Ватари счастливо залаял, когда Ивайзуми перед дверью пытался вытащить из кармана ключи, и только в этот момент он подумал, что зря поступил так опрометчиво. Но уже в следующий момент немного расслабился: в конце концов, его пес был самым дружелюбным созданием на земле. Так и вышло: Ватари принял нового жильца радушно, когда котенок подрос, они начали играть вместе и с тех пор, к огромной радости Ивайзуми, жили душа в душу.

Ивайзуми был бы не прочь когда-нибудь принести домой нового друга. Но пока он работал на полставки, учился и играл, об этом лучше было забыть. Если у них появится четвертый, то кому-то придется ужать свой рацион, и Ивайзуми не был уверен, что выдержит очередные истерические нападки Ойкавы о том, что он мало питается. С этим у Ивайзуми проблем не было, а Ойкава просто не знал о понятии «сбалансированное питание». И вообще: Ивайзуми не собирался выслушивать советы человека, который завел себе волнистых попугайчиков только для того, чтобы продемонстрировать Ивайзуми наличие у себя чувства ответственности.

Повторив еще несколько раз про себя, что им хорошо и втроем, Ивайзуми понуро направился к выходу. Он не обошел даже все стенды, прекрасно сознавая, что это не принесет ему ничего, кроме грусти и разочарования. А еще его смущали взгляды, которые на него кидали строгие женщины. Как будто Ивайзуми был чем-то невиданным. Он никогда не понимал, что в этом особенного. Подумаешь, парень пришел на выставку кошек. Кошки ведь нравятся всем, независимо от пола и возраста.

Он вышел через вход, ведущий прямо к автобусной остановке: о нем знали немногие посетители, и Ивайзуми решил немного постоять в тишине, перестраиваясь на будничный лад. Погода стояла прохладная, и он зарылся носом в ворот толстовки. Неожиданный звук заставил Ивайзуми подскочить, а затем — начать озираться. Рядом с ним определенно кто-то мяукнул. Кажется, он совершил какую-то непростительную ошибку, и мироздание теперь изгалялось над ним. А что, если теперь всюду, куда бы он ни пошел, ему будут встречаться маленькие беззащитные комочки шерсти?

Мяукали из подворотни, и Ивайзуми крадучись направился туда. Котенок мяукал громко и требовательно, но его нигде не было видно, и Ивайзуми пришлось полагаться на слух. Увидев, наконец, его, он понял, в чем крылась причина такой незаметности: котенок был угольно-черный, даже темнее его Киндаичи. Ивайзуми наклонился, котенок поднял голову и выразительно мяукнул, обнажая тонкие, но острые зубы.

— Привет, — выдохнул Ивайзуми и присел, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть. Шерстка блестела, ушки заворачивались вовнутрь, да и по мордочке можно было определить, что котенок из породистых. — Ты оттуда сбежал?

Ответом ему послужил очередной писк. Ивайзуми погладил проказника между ушами и чуть не подпрыгнул от того, с какой молниеносностью котенок начал мурлыкать. Он привстал и начал тереться о ногу Ивайзуми, доверительно подставляясь под прикосновения.

Ивайзуми прекрасно знал, что нужно искать владельца, но собственные мысли не слушались его. Сердце таяло в груди, а когда малыш попытался вскарабкаться Ивайзуми на колени, тот от сметающего все на своем пути умиления едва не потерял сознание.

Он не знал, сколько просидел вот так, пропуская через себя вибрации урчащего, как маленький паровоз, котенка, но в какой-то момент за спиной кашлянули, и из приоткрытого рта Ивайзуми выскользнул противный, высокий звук — ему тут же захотелось провалиться под землю от стыда.

Поначалу зашипевший котенок коротко мяукнул и пробежал мимо. Ивайзуми обернулся: позади него стоял здоровенный детина.

— Извините, — произнес Ивайзуми.

— Извините, — в тот же момент сказал высокий и — теперь Ивайзуми пригляделся — привлекательный молодой человек. Он тут же смутился и замялся. — Вашей вины тут нет.

Ивайзуми с трудом оторвался от созерцания его лица в свете уличной лампы. Настоящее изваяние из мрамора, с четко обрисованными чертами, особенно долго можно было заглядываться на губы.

— Я собирался вернуться с ним на выставку, — поспешил добавить Ивайзуми, вспомнив, что нужно как-то оправдаться. И это почти было правдой — ведь забрать котенка он не мог, а значит, так или иначе пришлось бы убедиться, что с ним все будет в порядке. — Поискать хозяина.

— Я хозяин, — кивнул незнакомец и охотно протянул руку.

Ивайзуми, пожимая протянутую ладонь, заметил, что котенок не трется об его ноги — а играет со шнурком от кроссовка.

— Гошики постоянно убегает, — продолжил он, когда рукопожатие закончилось.

— Гошики? — Ивайзуми сдержал смешок. Хотя не ему судить людей за странные клички, которые они дают своим питомцам.

— Он пятый в помете, — пояснил незнакомец. — Меня зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши.

— Ивайзуми Хаджиме, — представился Ивайзуми, протягивая руку. И, осознав происходящее, снова захотел сгореть от стыда.

Но Ушиджима с готовностью пожал его ладонь, как будто они не проделывали все то же самое пять секунд назад. В этот раз рукопожатие получилось длиннее и как будто крепче. Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Ивайзуми бросило в жар.

— Очень приятно, — сказал Ушиджима Вакатоши, и, судя по виду, ему действительно было приятно. Или Ивайзуми хотелось так думать.

Он подхватил котенка, который к тому моменту окончательно разбушевался и принялся развязывать второй кроссовок Ушиджимы, и накрыл мордочку широкой ладонью. Но тот молниеносно вывернулся, укусил Ушиджиму за палец — тот даже не поморщился. Ивайзуми наблюдал за происходящим с удивлением. Почему-то вся эта картина не выглядела странно, а даже наоборот; как будто Ушиджима был создан именно для того, чтобы держать на руках что-то маленькое и хрупкое. А это маленькое и хрупкое — его не бояться, несмотря на размеры и откровенно устрашающий вид.

Позади них распахнулась дверь, и вышла молодая парочка. Ушиджима откашлялся.

— Вы шли на выставку?

— Да, — соврал Ивайзуми. Прощаться прямо сейчас не хотелось. Ушиджима кивнул, уголки губ дрогнули и замерли так.

Они вместе вернулись в зал.

— Хотите присмотреть кого-нибудь для себя?

Ивайзуми кивнул. Щеки полыхали, и он смотрел в пол, надеясь, что Ушиджима этого не заметит. Они дошли до его стенда, и он аккуратно положил котенка в пустую корзинку с низкими краями.

— А остальные? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Всех разобрали, — Ушиджима тронул котенка за ухо, и тот извернулся, безуспешно пытаясь прикусить его за палец. — У Гошики не самый приятный характер. Ему не сидится на месте.

Ушиджима задумчиво наблюдал за мельтешащим по корзинке котенком, а Ивайзуми наблюдал за Ушиджимой. Сердце стучало очень громко, как будто подгоняя его, но он просто стоял и смотрел. Как только они вернулись, Ушиджима ни разу больше не улыбнулся, и Ивайзуми почему-то хотелось, чтобы улыбка вернулась. Во рту пересохло, румянец отказывался отступать, но самое страшное — Ивайзуми не собирался никого для себя присматривать. Ему здесь нечего было делать.

— Я пойму, если вы не захотите его брать, — продолжил Ушиджима, взглянув на Ивайзуми. — Но кошка моей сестры буквально на днях окотилась, если подождете, то будут другие.

— Конечно, — кивнул Ивайзуми.

Ушиджима протянул ему визитную карточку, на которой имя и номер телефона были написаны от руки, и Ивайзуми засунул ее во внутренний карман — там точно не потеряется. Нужно было уходить, и Ивайзуми не был уверен, что наберется смелости позвонить, поэтому перед уходом кинул на Ушиджиму долгий взгляд — чтобы запомнить как следует. И напоследок погладил котенка между ушами: тот мгновенно успокоился, ткнулся мордочкой в ладонь и заурчал.

— Поразительно, — произнес Ушиджима так тихо, что Ивайзуми решил, будто ему показалось. А потом посмотрел на Ивайзуми в упор и произнес с нажимом: — Обязательно позвоните.

***

Спустя неделю Ивайзуми решил, что всю оставшуюся жизнь будет жалеть, если не позвонит. Его слегка потряхивало, когда он набирал телефон, но теплое присутствие свернувшегося под боком Ватари и дремлющего на коленях Киндаичи окутывало спокойствием, как теплым одеялом.

— Алло? — неожиданно раздалось в трубке, и в этот момент еще можно было нажать на сброс и притвориться, что не было никакого Ушиджимы Вакатоши.

— Доброе утро, — выпалил Ивайзуми, прежде чем успел передумать. — Это Ивайзуми, мы встретились на выставке неделю назад.

— Я помню, — отчеканил Ушиджима. Наверное, зря он позвонил. Или просто не вовремя.

Пока Ивайзуми размышлял, что сказать дальше, потому что заранее он так ничего и не придумал, Ушиджима заговорил вновь:

— Вы ведь по поводу котят?

— Точно! — Ивайзуми подавился нервным смешком. Хорошо, что Ушиджима сейчас его не видел. — По поводу котят.

— Можете приехать завтра.

Когда Ушиджима назвал станцию, Ивайзуми всерьез подумывал отказаться — ехать на другой конец города только для того, чтобы еще один раз встретиться с симпатичным парнем? И это не говоря уже о том, что он бессовестно ему лгал.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Завтра я буду у вас.

Отложив телефон в сторону, Ивайзуми уронил лицо в ладони. Спящий Киндаичи тут же проснулся, осоловело огляделся по сторонам и обеспокоенно потерся о плечо. Ватари тоже, свесив язык, принюхался, задев влажным носом ухо. Ивайзуми потрепал обоих по головам — знали бы они, какой их хозяин идиот.

Утром легче ему не стало, и на встречу Ивайзуми отправился с тягостным чувством вины. Ехать пришлось целый час, но, оказавшись перед нужным домом, Ивайзуми хотя бы определился для себя, что пути назад нет.

Ушиджима открыл ему сам. Ивайзуми взглядом прирос к вырезу на его свитере — вроде бы неглубокому, но Ивайзуми показавшемуся очень откровенным. Закатанные по локоть рукава так же не способствовали концентрации.

— Извините, что не смог встретить, — сказал Ушиджима, закрывая за Ивайзуми дверь. — Сестра уехала, кому-то нужно было присматривать за домом.

— Все в порядке, — Ивайзуми разулся, и Ушиджима повел его за собой вглубь дома. Ивайзуми рассматривал его спину, пока была такая возможность, но, кажется, слишком увлекся, поэтому, когда Ушиджима замер, чуть в него не врезался. — Вот они.

Внутри манежа ползали или спали, прижавшись друг к другу, котята: одни черные, совсем как Гошики, другие посветлее. Ивайзуми почувствовал привычную резь в груди, но приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы создать видимость интереса. Это был беспрецедентный случай: впервые за всю жизнь в присутствии кошек Ивайзуми хотелось рассматривать не их, а человека. Эту вольность он позволил себе мельком: Ушиджима стоял, сложив на груди руки, и смотрел на котят.

— Очень красивые, — произнес Ивайзуми.

— Да, — Ушиджима кивнул, но продолжал смотреть перед собой, и — Ивайзуми не мог поверить глазам — по его щекам расползался румянец такой яркий, что не заметить было невозможно. — Можете их погладить, если хотите.

Ивайзуми покорно склонился над манежем, протягивая ладонь — двое котят обнюхали ее и подставились под ласку. Спустя мгновение к ним подошли остальные из тех, кто бодрствовал, и Ивайзуми пришлось задействовать вторую руку. За спиной он услышал пораженный вздох.

— Котятам вы понравились.

— Им все нравятся, — смутившись, ответил Ивайзуми.

— Нет, не все, — хрипло продолжил Ушиджима. — Я им не нравлюсь.

Ивайзуми поднялся. Пришло понимание, что от его следующих слов будет зависеть очень многое. Мысленно скрестив пальцы за спиной, Ивайзуми произнес:

— Даже кошки иногда бывают глупыми.

После такого, будь Ивайзуми на месте Ушиджимы, он бы выставил себя за дверь. Ушиджима сощурился, как будто готовился привести этот план в действие, но в следующее мгновение на затылок Ивайзуми легла широкая ладонь, и его притянули в грубый, почти зверский поцелуй. Он ответил, пытаясь перехватить инициативу, но Ушиджима и не думал ослаблять напора.

— А твоя сестра? — напомнил Ивайзуми скорее для галочки, когда они, предварительно собрав все углы в доме, добрались до спальни.

— В отпуске в Швейцарии, — ответил Ушиджима, как будто даже с облегчением.

***

Момент, когда нужно было сознаться во лжи, Ивайзуми безнадежно упустил. В тот день он так и не выбрал себе котенка — Ушиджима посоветовал ему не торопиться и приехать как-нибудь на выходных, чтобы уделить процессу больше внимания. Однако ни в следующую встречу, ни в остальные четыре о котятах даже не вспоминали. Ивайзуми «думал», а Ушиджима «давал ему время на раздумья». Для этого вовсе не обязательно было встречаться, но Ивайзуми был очень рад, что им удавалось совмещать эти две задачи; и еще одну, после которой он вырубался наутро под тяжелой рукой Ушиджимы.

Через пару недель разобрали почти всех: из помета оставалось двое, но как-то раз вечером, когда Ивайзуми без сил валялся на мятых простынях, он услышал телефонный разговор в соседней комнате, в котором Ушиджима пообещал кому-то их обоих.

— Знаешь, если эти котята тебе не понравились, то мы можем съездить к моей тете, у нее тоже скоро будет из чего выбрать, — предлагал Ушиджима на следующий день, стаскивая с Ивайзуми куртку. Тот кивнул, но не был уверен, что Ушиджиме нужен какой-то ответ. Это было очень кстати: Ушиджима всем телом вдавил его в стену так, что трудно было дышать, и в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли.

Фотографии тетушкиных котят, совершенно другой породы, Ивайзуми все-таки показали: Ушиджима пролистывал их так быстро, как будто ему не терпелось поскорее покончить с этой обязательной прелюдией их встреч. Сам Ивайзуми в какой-то момент перестал терзаться чувством вины — наверное, когда вернулась из отдыха сестра Ушиджимы, и им пришлось переместиться в его квартиру. В тот день Ивайзуми, оказавшись в неосвещенной прихожей, натерпелся страху: в кромешной темноте он почувствовал, как о ноги что-то трется. Ушиджима включил лампы, и Ивайзуми увидел своего старого знакомого.

— Я решил, что кроме меня он никому не нужен, — объяснил Ушиджима, подхватывая Гошики на руки. — Мы постепенно привыкаем друг к другу.

— Он классный, — улыбнулся Ивайзуми, пощекотав котенка по носу.

Было немного жалко выставлять его за дверь по ночам, а потом слышать недовольный писк. Это отвлекало их обоих, но потом нашлось действенное средство: Ивайзуми перестал сдерживаться и Ушиджима, как оказалось тоже молчавший из скромности, последовал его примеру. Мяуканье они попросту больше не слышали за собственными голосами.

Ивайзуми втайне был рад, что они встречаются у Ушиджимы: ему самому бы не хватило сил выставить своих ребят. Он и без того испытывал угрызения совести, когда начал пропадать по выходным и возвращаться домой позднее обычного. Но они выходили встречать его так, будто им все равно, вернется он завтра или через десять лет — рады ему будут в любом случае.

— Вы у меня самые лучшие, — приговаривал Ивайзуми, поглаживая пузо перевернувшемуся на спину Ватари и вычесывая шерсть довольно урчащего Киндаичи.

Было бы здорово познакомить их с Ушиджимой, думал Ивайзуми — и тут же вспоминал, что по легенде все еще не может определиться с выбором котенка, и они с Ушиджимой встречаются именно с этой целью. А все остальное — приятный бонус.

Спустя два с половиной месяца они сидели в кафе: было утро воскресенья, и ни одному не хотелось стоять у плиты, клюя носом. Глядя на растрепанного, сонного Ушиджиму, Ивайзуми подумал, что давно пора во всем признаться. А на закономерный вопрос Ушиджимы ответить правду: Ушиджима понравился ему с самой первой встречи и Ивайзуми не знал, как еще задержаться с ним рядом.

Девушка появилась у их столика внезапно — приобняла Ушиджиму за плечи, и Ивайзуми не донес до чашки кофе ложку сахара, высыпав на стол содержимое.

— Вака-кун, а я как раз шла к тебе! Где ты пропадал? — возбужденно воскликнула она. — Вторую выставку пропускаешь, что за неотложные дела?

Ушиджима даже рот не успел открыть, как она продолжила:

— Троих британцев не разобрали, и куда прикажешь мне их девать? — казалось, она только сейчас заметила Ивайзуми. — Вам случайно не нужны котята?

Ивайзуми подавился. Видимо, кого-то сверху изрядно утомили его душевные метания, раз возможность выложить все начистоту подвернулась ему таким оригинальным способом, не дожидаясь, пока он соберется с силами. Он покачал головой, а Ушиджима опустил взгляд.

— Почему? Не любите кошек?

— К сожалению, нет места для домашнего питомца, — вымученно процедил Ивайзуми, глядя на свои сжатые кулаки.

Ну, вот и представилась возможность. Она еще немного пощебетала над ухом, стрясла с Ушиджимы обещание пристроить своих британцев и исчезла так же стремительно, как и появилась.

Ивайзуми вздохнул. Одно дело знать правду, но закрывать на нее глаза, и совсем другое — когда ее выкладывают на стол, и нужно как-то отреагировать. Червячок сомнения откусывал куски все больше и больше, вырастая в размерах: а вдруг Ушиджима не поймет, почувствует себя обманутым? Ведь у них все началось со лжи.

— Извини, я давно хотел сказать, — он вздохнул, — мне не нужен котенок.

Ушиджима настороженно кивнул. Он явно готовился что-то сказать, подбирал слова.

— Я подозревал, — он набрал в грудь воздуха, будто готовился нырнуть в ледяную прорубь. А потом выдал: — Ты собачник?

Ивайзуми прикрыл рукой рот, но не помогло — смех все равно булькнул в горле и вырвался. Ушиджима откинулся на спинку своего стула и, приподняв одну бровь, занял выжидающую позицию.

— Нет, у меня, конечно, есть собака, — Ивайзуми потер висок, — но и кот тоже есть.

Ушиджима кивнул, взял в руки чашку с кофе и сделал глоток. Ивайзуми тоже потянулся за приборами. Они продолжили завтракать в комфортной тишине, пока, наконец, Ушиджима не произнес:

— Я уязвлен.

— Ничего не говори, я сам знаю, как это тупо, — Ивайзуми со вздохом потер лоб и нерешительно коснулся ладони Ушиджимы, которую тот не стал убирать. — С самого начала все пошло наперекосяк. Если ты после этого не захочешь...

— Нет, я уязвлен, — не дал ему договорить Ушиджима и нахмурился, — потому что ты до сих пор нас не познакомил.

Ивайзуми постарался, чтобы облегчение не отразилось на лице слишком уж явно. Он сделал глубокий вздох, отрезал от своего блина кусочек, макнул его в джем и, поднеся вилку ко рту, пожал плечами. Ушиджима смотрел с немым укором, а Ивайзуми пережидал: изнутри грудь щекотало пушистое счастье. Его домашние будут рады Ушиджиме, иначе и быть не может, но пускай он сперва немного понервничает.

— А как ты догадался? — спохватился Ивайзуми.

— Ты даже не заметил, — Ушиджима улыбнулся чуть заметно, — что в последний месяц я показывал тебе одни и те же фотографии.


End file.
